Fire's journey
by FireSamurai
Summary: A farm boy gets beat up for no reason what so ever. He hates it and desides to run away, unaware that it would be the first step in a war against evil. ON HOLD
1. The Start of My Journey

Chapter 1 The Start of My Journey  
  
"We will be back for you again, you stupid farm boy." I heard a boy said. I opened my eyes and saw the bullies walk away. I stood up, my legs feeling like jello. I guess they really did a number on me this time. I started to walk out of the alley, thinking of what I did to deserve this beating from these bullies. I looked around, trying to figure out what part of town I was in. Luckily for me, I was near the city gates. I limped through the gates and up the hill to a farm. Walking up the hill, I saw my mother working in the fields. She stopped working and ran toward me.  
  
"Alex! Alex, what did you do this time?" She asked.  
  
"I did nothing, like every other time." It isn't that I like to get beat up but this group of boys just seems to beat me up for the hell of it.  
  
"Come in side quickly." She hurried me inside and tended to my wounds. Even some old wounds reopened, which was just great for me. I then heard someone come through the front door. I assumed it was father, coming home from working at the noble's stables. He kissed mom on the cheek and looked at me.  
  
"What did you do this time?" I gave him the same answer that I gave mom. He just let out a small sigh.  
  
"Go to your room." I started to go up stairs because I wanted to hear what they were going to say about me.  
  
"Do you know why he keeps getting beat up?" He ask mom.  
  
"I don't. He never told me why he keeps getting beat up." She responded.  
  
"You think he is hiding something from us?" What is this? They question my trust? I have never hid anything from them.  
  
"No I don't. He has always told us everything he knew." Thank you mom.  
  
"I just wish he was more careful." With that, they hugged and started working on dinner. I went up to my room and went to a chest that was at the foot of my bed. I opened the chest to find an old sword. Its sides were chipped and the point of it became blunt. I know it is not the greatest of swords, but a great man gave it to me. I remember when I first met him. I was getting beat up, as usually, and then he appeared out of nowhere. He chased the kids away.  
  
"You ok?" He asked. I was too shock to say anything. He then walked over to me and helped me up.  
  
"Can you at least tell me your name?" He asked.  
  
"My name is Alex, sir." I said.  
  
"You have to stand up for yourself Alex. You just can't let other people push you around." I just turned away from him.  
  
"But what can I do? I am just a farm boy." He then turned me around.  
  
"That is not true. If you just stand up for yourself, then I think that those bullies over there would leave you alone." He said. The man seemed nice enough, so I invited him to stay over at my house. He stayed the night and when I awoke the next morning, he was gone. He did leave me three things. One was a note saying:  
  
Dear Alex,  
You cannot let yourself be picked on. You must stand up to what ever is troubling you. I have left you two things. I think they may help you in the future. Thank you for your kindness.  
  
That was all that the note said. I then looked at what the note was attached to. It was an old sword and a rust chest plate. I never showed them to my parents and kept them hidden away in my room. At the time I was about 10 or 11, now I am 16. It seems that time flies by quickly. I looked at the sword and placed it down on the ground. I then went to my closet and took out the rust chest plate. I put the armor on. It fit just right. I then put the sword on my back and took a cloak out of my dresser. I wrapped the cloak around me and took out a piece of paper and left my parents a note. I told them that I left home to become something great. I was armed so I can defend myself. I told them not to worry about me. I left the note on my dresser and out the window I went.  
  
"Good bye my old life." I said as I went out the window. With that, my journey began.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
FlamingHero626: This is my first LoD story. Please Review it 


	2. The Hunt

Chapter 2 The Hunt  
  
I walked into town. Thankfully, the cloak I wore concealed who I was. I walked around town, looking for something to get me some money. I really didn't have a lot. I thought I might as well go to the tavern. I walked in. I went straight to the bar.  
  
"What will it be stranger?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just want information." I asked.  
  
"What kind of information?"  
  
"I want to know how to make some money in this town. You know of anyone who would hire me? Or any big events happening?"  
  
"Well, I know of a rich noble who wants some bandits taken care of and I know the mayor of the town is looking for some people to go on a hunt for him. They say he is looking for some magic artifacts."  
  
"What kind of magic artifacts?"  
  
"The artifacts that he is looking for are said to be from the Dragon Campaign. They give the holder of the artifact some type of dragon powers."  
  
"Where can I go for more info?"  
  
"Just go to the center square." I thanked him and headed out of the tavern. I walked to the center of the town. There I saw lots of trained fighters. I noticed that they were in a line in front of a booth of some sort. I just got in line and waited my turn. When my turn came, I was standing in front of the booth. The Mayor was there with a sign up sheet and a ribbon too.  
  
"Are you here to sign up sir?" He asked.  
  
"How long do I have to get these artifacts?"  
  
"You have as long as you want or need, but you won't get the prize till I have them."  
  
"How much is the pay?"  
  
"$100,000,000." DAMN! That is a lot of money for just some artifact.  
  
"How many artifacts am I to find?"  
  
"You are to find 7 of them."  
  
"How would I know if it is what I am looking for? I have no idea what these artifacts look like."  
  
"You will know if you fond it."  
  
"I see. All right, I'm in. Where do I sign up?" He handed me a pencil and the sign up sheet. Using the fake name Alberto Fireblade, I signed it.  
  
"Ok Mr. Fireblade. Here is you ribbon." He handed me a red ribbon.  
  
"What is the ribbon for?"  
  
"The ribbons symbolize the people I hire to get the artifacts." I nodded and started to walk away.  
  
'What did the bar tender say about that noble?' I thought to myself as I headed out of town, the ribbon under my cloak.  
  
'I should head to the town where that noble is. I could make some money if I can take out those bandits.' With that thought in mind, I started out of town and walked toward the horizon.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
FlamingHero626: Sorry if the first chapter wasn't that good. It was get better. Please review. 


	3. First Job, First Companion

Chapter 3 First Job, First Companion  
  
It has been a month since I left. A lot of things can happen in a month. I took out a few bandits and skinned animals for money. I even made enough money to fix my sword and armor. Now my sword's edges are sharp and the point is not blunted anymore. My armor is not rusty anymore and now shines crimson red in the sunlight.  
  
'That must be the town where the bandits are.' I thought, remembering what the bar tender told me. I wrapped my cloak around me and walked into town. I knew that I needed supplies, so I headed to the item store. When I walked in, I saw that the clerk was attending to someone already. The person was decked out in black armor, making him look like twice his size. He wore no helmet and held a rapier in his right hand. He had jet-black hair, purplish-bluish eyes, and snow-white skin.  
  
"Will that be all?" The clerk asked. The man nodded and he paid him. As he was walking out, our shoulders hit each other.  
  
"Watch where you are going." I was about to take my sword off my back and take his head off, but thought better of it. After that he just walked out.  
  
"My I help you sir?" Clerk said, snapping me out of my trance.  
  
"Yeah, I need these items." I handed him a list of all the things I needed. With in minutes, he got everything I need.  
  
"Thank you." I said and paid him. I started to go out the door, but then remembered something. I turned around and looked at the clerk.  
  
"Something you forgot?"  
  
"Yeah, do you know any noble around here hiring people to get rid of bandits?"  
  
"Yes I do. They live in a mansion in the center of town." I thanked the man again, and walked out of the store. When I got to the center of town, I stood before a huge building.  
  
'Whoa!' I thought. Then I thought I might as well go in, remembering that I am here for business, not sight seeing. I went up to the front door and knocked three times. Almost instantly, a person opened the door.  
  
"May I help you sir?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am here about the bandits." I responded.  
  
"Yes, then follow me." I followed him in to the house and he led me to a small living room. As I entered the room, the same black armored man was standing in front of me, talking to the noble.  
  
"Ah, I see that I have another person to hire." He said as he turned to look at me.  
  
"I don't see why you need his help when you only need me." The black armored man said. This guy was really pushing his luck with me. I gave him a death glare but he didn't notice.  
  
"Gentlemen, gentlemen, I am not going to hire neither of you if you two are going to fight." The noble said. I stopped glaring at him and turned to the noble.  
  
"Why are you hiring people to get them? And what exactly do you want us to do with these bandits?" I asked.  
  
"Well, these bandits stole some of my jewels and I want them back. Now I will pay you once I get my jewels back." He explained.  
  
"OK, but you don't have to pay me. I will do it for free." The black armored man said.  
  
"Alright then, now you two get to work." With that, the noble pushed both of us out the door. Turning to the black armored man, I decided to make friends with him, seeing as we are working with each other.  
  
"I guess we will be working with each other, I am Alberto Fireblade." I said as I extended may hand. He just slapped it away.  
  
"I don't work with anyone but myself. You are just a tag along." He said as he started to walk away. Trying to control my temper, I followed him. We stopped in front of what looked like an old abandoned warehouse. We stopped near the side of the building and put our ears to the wall, thinking that maybe we could hear the bandits. We waited a moment, and then we started to hear voices. By the sound of it, there was about 4,5, maybe 6.  
  
'This is going to be easy.' I thought as I moved my ear from the wall and started to the front door. The black armored man moved his ear from the wall and ran in front to stop me.  
  
"What are you doing?" He said in a whisper.  
  
"How good our you with a sword?" I asked.  
  
"I am very good with a sword." He said with an insulted look on his face.  
  
"Ok, I figure there are about 4,5, maybe 6 bandits in there. You get 3 and I get 3. We can get all of them if I go in through the front and act as a distraction and you can get them from behind." With that said, I moved to the front door. I opened the door just enough so that I could squeeze through. I hid behind a stack of boxes, waiting for the right time. I took a quick look and saw that there were 6 bandits. I then notice the black armored man was across the room from me. He gave me the thumbs up, signaling that he was ready. I nodded my head and we charged them. The bandits were shocked, and we took two of them out before they even drew their weapons. During the fray, this bandit charged me. I knocked the weapon in his hand away. I then slashed him from his left thigh to his right shoulder. Then, I slashed him from his right thigh to his left shoulder. I then slashed him across the chest and finished the combo by slashing him straight down his chest.  
  
"Burning Star!" I said. The bandit fell dead in front of me. I looked around for the other three bandits. I saw that the black armored figure was fighting two of them, but where was the third? I then saw him sneaking out the back door with a chest under his arm.  
  
"I am going to get him. Follow me when you can." I yelled at the black armored man and ran after the bandit. I chased him down alleys, through streets and buildings. We eventually ran out of town and to a farm. He tried to slow me down by throwing a burn out at me, but he missed and he hit the farms barn. After he threw the burn out, I threw my sword at him and it went right through his chest. I went over, took my sword out of his chest, cleaned it on his shirt, and then turned to look at the burning barn. I eventually met up with the black armored man and went back to the noble. He paid me and I went back to the farm. I gave the farmer the money from the noble and told him to rebuild his barn. As I left the farm, the black armored man was watching me from behind a tree.  
  
"And where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"Why would you care?" I questioned back.  
  
"I would like to know where you are going. A great man like you should not be traveling alone." He said.  
  
"And why am I a great man?" I asked.  
  
"I saw what you did with the money and I saw your sword skill today against the bandits. I would like to join you." He said. Is he serious?  
  
"You sure?" I asked.  
  
"There is no other person that can guard my back better then you." He responded.  
  
"Ok then, let's hit the road. By the way what is your name?" I asked.  
  
"My name is Brad Darkstar." He said as he extended his hand. We shook hands and that was how Brad joined me on my journey.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
FlamingHero626: I couldn't think of a good way of writing the additions, so don't sue me! Please review 


	4. Is it a Miracle or is it Fate?

Chapter 4 Is it a Miracle or is it Fate?  
  
We traveled till dark, which were a few miles from town. We stopped and camped for the night.  
  
"So Brad, how long have you been traveling?" I asked.  
  
"4 years this coming month." He said.  
  
"4 years! I have only been traveling a month. What made you travel that long?"  
  
"I have my reasons."  
  
"Can you tell me?"  
  
"I am getting tired. Good night." And with that, he went into his tent.  
  
'Did I say something wrong?' I thought as, I too, went to my tent to sleep. The night went well, it is just the morning that I didn't like. First off, Brad rudely awakened me.  
  
"Wake up Alberto, wake up!" He yelled at me.  
  
"What do you want Brad?" I asked rudely.  
  
"We have bandits in our camp." Ok, that woke me up. I leaded up and got my sword and armor.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"There are about 10,20 maybe 30." He said as I saw him at the door to my tent, rapier in hand.  
  
"Can we take them?" I asked.  
  
"Dunno. Maybe half of them, but the rest will overwhelm us."  
  
"Ok, we will take out as many as we can. If they start to overwhelm us, we make a run for it. Ok?" He nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"OK, let's go!" We charged out of the tent. I went for the nearest bandit. I slashed him from his left thigh to his right shoulder, then from his right thigh to his right shoulder.  
  
"X Slash!" I yelled as I left my mark on his chest. I then saw that three bandits cornered Brad. I went to help, but he took them down before I even got close.  
  
"How are you holding up?" I yelled at him as my sword was locked with a bandit's.  
  
"Good, you?" He yelled back as he too was locked in swords.  
  
"Same here, let's get out of here." I yelled as I hit the bandit's sword up and stabbed him in the stomach. Brad did the same. We started running toward the forest with the bandits behind us.  
  
"Why are they following us?" I asked Brad as we ran.  
  
"I think they don't want survivors from their attack on our camp. So they will kill us to keep us silent." He said as we ran. We ran until we got to a stonewall blocking our path. The bandits caught up with us, and pinned us to it. Two of them were holding me as another two were holding Brad. Two other bandits had daggers at our throats. The lead bandit was about to signal them to kill us when we heard a howl from behind us. The bandits ran away as an Arrow Shooter jumped in front of us. Its brown furred hooves clumped on the ground as it circled us. Its yellow and red furred arm holding its bow and arrow, aimed at us. Thinking quickly, I did the first thing that came to my mind.  
  
"Run!" I yelled at Brad as I ran toward the Arrow Shooter and slashed him across the chest to slow him down. I ran after Brad, but he stopped after we were far away from the Arrow Shooter.  
  
"Why you stop?" I asked but all he did was point to the sky. I looked up and saw brown and white covered it. I knew what was coming. An army of Rocs came to fight with an army of Arrow Shooters and we were right in the middle of it. We then heard howls from behind us. We turned and saw hundreds of Arrow Shooters behind us. The one I slashed was at the head of the army.  
  
"Which way? Rocs or Arrow Shooters?" I asked.  
  
"Arrow Shooters." He said. I nodded and we charged them. I X slashed and Burning Star every Arrow Shooter that came my way. I was getting really tired after I took down my forty-fifth Arrow Shooter. I looked to Brad. It looked like he was getting tired too. I then saw the Arrow Shooter that I slashed before aim an arrow at Brad's chest as Brad was fighting another one.  
  
"LOOK OUT!" I yelled as I pushed Brad out of the way of the arrow and it hit me just above my heart. I took the arrow out of my chest, and threw my sword at the Arrow Shooter, hitting his heart and killed him. I clenched my chest and fell to the ground. I heard Brad's footsteps coming near me; at least I assumed it was Brad. He turned my body over.  
  
"Why? Why did you risk your life for me?" He asked. I just laughed a little.  
  
"I can't let my only friend die." I said as I tried to get up but the pain made me lay back down.  
  
"This looks like the big one for me. At least I go out with a bang." I laughed.  
  
"Don't say that Alberto. You will live damn it!" He yelled at me.  
  
"For the record, my real name is Alex Fireblade. Alberto was just a cover up. Now get out of here before you get as bad as me." I said.  
  
"But-" but I cut he off.  
  
"No buts. Now get going while I take a nape." With that I closed my eyes. The dream I had was very weird. I was in a dark void. I was looking around, taking in my surroundings, which was pretty much nothing. I then heard a voice.  
  
"Alex...... Alex........ Alex........" It said.  
  
"Who is there?" I asked.  
  
"Just turn around." I turned around and saw perhaps the one thing that could make me step back in fear. In front of me was a huge, five-ton red- scaled dragon. It had a yellow scale under belly with a wingspan of twenty yards from one tip to the other. Red spikes went from the top of his head to the tip of his tail. The one thing the scared me the most about the dragon were its eyes. They were green but had red slit pupils. On instinct, I reached for my sword on my back but it wasn't there. I then started to back away slowly.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't hurt you." It said.  
  
"How do I know that?" I asked.  
  
"I couldn't hurt you even if I wanted to anyway. I am talking to you in your mind." It said.  
  
"OK. So why are you talking to me?" I asked.  
  
"You have been chose next in line for a great power."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"The power saw you risk your life for your friend. It was looking for a person that would do anything to save a friend. That is why it chose you. Now you must wake up and find others like you. Ones with the power to help you in the fight against an ancient evil."  
  
"How will I know if they are the people I am looking for?"  
  
"Their power will show itself to you in the form of a light."  
  
"I see." I went into deep thought.  
  
"Now it is time to wake up."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Wake up Alex, Wake up." I then blacked out again. When I opened my eyes, I saw Brad sitting in front of me. I tried to get up, but my strength left me quickly and I had to lie back down again.  
  
"Your awake, finally." Brad said as he got up to get me some water.  
  
"What happened? How did I get here? Last thing I remember is getting hit by that arrow...." I then looked at my wound and I almost went pale. Where the wound was is now a red jewel.  
  
"HOLY CRAP!!!!!" I was freaking out. How the hell did this jewel get imbedded in to my chest? Brad just walked over to me and handed me my water.  
  
"Calm down." He said.  
  
"How can I calm down? I have a frickin jewel in my chest." I raved at him.  
  
"At least I found my person." He said.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Remember before when I wouldn't tell you why I was traveling?" I nodded my head.  
  
"Well, when I was little, I had these weird dreams. This lady would come to me and tell me to find the man with a jewel in his chest. She also said that I had to start my journey on my 21st birthday. When my 21st birthday came around, I packed up and started to travel, looking for the man with a jewel in his chest."  
  
"Which ended up being me." I then saw something glow in his pocket.  
  
"What is that?" He then took out a black glowing stone.  
  
"Oh this. I got it after my first dream with that lady I told you about." I then notice that my jewel was glowing too.  
  
"Are you one of the people that is to help me in the fight?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" I told him about my dream and he went into deep thought.  
  
"So, I am a warrior to help you in fight against an ancient evil. That is something new."  
  
"You think there are more like us?"  
  
"I dunno, but I think we should hit the road soon." I nodded in agreement and got up. He handed me my sword. We headed back to our camp that the bandits raid. We got what we could, which weren't much. Thankfully, my cloak was still intact and some of my items that were hidden in it were there too. Knowing that we need more supplies, we headed to the nearest town.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
FlamingHero626: All of you should know what the jewel is, right? I couldn't think of a better way to say what it is because they don't know what it is. Please review 


	5. Bounty Hunter

Chapter 5 Bounty Hunter  
  
After about a week of walking, we finally reached a town.  
  
"You want to get the items or do you want me to?" I asked Brad, knowing that we were low on items after that bandit raid.  
  
"You get the items. I will be at the tavern to get some information on any jobs near by. I will meet you at the city gates in a half an hour. Ok?" I nodded my head and headed to the item store. I entered the store and told the clerk what I needed. While she was getting the items, I looked around the shop. There were what seemed to be hundreds of potions and other exotic items. I then saw a small round black ball in a glass container on one of the lower shelves.  
  
'What is this?' I thought to myself as I took a closer look.  
  
"Sir, your items are ready." I heard the woman say behind the counter. I went up to the counter and paid her. I took the items and put them in pouches around my belt.  
  
"Anything else, sir?" She asked.  
  
"Yes, what is that item over there?" I asked pointing to the black ball I was looking at. She went over, took the item out of the case, and placed it on the counter.  
  
"This, Sir, is a smoke ball. It creates a smoke covering when thrown down. Useful in escapes." She said. Thinking that we may need to escape again if we come into more bandits. I bought it and headed to the city gates where Brad was waiting.  
  
"Find anything useful?" I asked.  
  
"The small village, Seles, has been taken over by thieves, bandits, and other rogues. It may be possible to get some money if we get rid of them." I nodded, signaling that I agreed with him, and we headed out of town. About a mile out of town, I heard a howl. I turned to see if he heard it too. He nodded and took out his rapier. I too took my sword out, getting ready for anything. Then, as if it came out of nowhere, this huge black dog with glowing blood red eyes. Then, from out of the shadows, two other dogs joined it, one having black eyes, the other having orange.  
  
"I didn't know dogs grew this big around here." I said.  
  
"That is because these dogs were made from magic." A voice said behind us. We turned to see a guy that must have been at least 7 feet tall. His right arm was covered with armor, and he had many pouches around his belt. He had a net on the right side of the belt and just had cloth around his feet, which I guessed he used for shoes. He had a scar that went from one cheek to the other, crossing his nose, which I guess was broken a few times. He wore a chain mail that had small ringlets, and had a big black beard.  
  
"Well, can you and your dogs move please? We have some where to go." Brad asked, not putting away his rapier.  
  
"We can not leave until you give us what we want." He said.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" I asked, gripping my sword.  
  
"We want those jewels that you have acquired."  
  
"What if we can't give them to you?" I asked, knowing what he was going to say.  
  
"That is to bad then. We must kill you now." He then moved his right arm and this blade appeared from under the armor.  
  
"Which one you want?" I asked Brad under my breath.  
  
"I will take the dogs." He answered.  
  
"Are you ready to die?" He asked.  
  
"First, I like to know who you are."  
  
"They call us Bounty Hunter. Now get ready to die!" He then charged us. He did a downward slash but I blocked it with my blade. I then went in for a Burning Star combo, but he blocked all of my hits. Not thinking that it was possible, I went in for another one. Yet again, he blocked all of my hits. I then tried to get behind him, but he slammed me into the ground. He then planted his sword into my side. I screamed with pain. I then went in for a slash, but he backed up before I could hit him. I held my side with the cut as I held my sword weakly.  
  
"This is where you die." He then moved slowly toward me. I was looking for a way out. I then felt a round object in one of my pouches. I took it out.  
  
"What can I ball do?"  
  
"It can do this." I then threw it at his chest and smoke covered him. I then ran over to Brad to see how he was doing. I saw that he was cornered.  
  
"Cover your eyes!" I yelled as I threw a spectral flash at the dogs' feet. He uncovered his eyes and started to run to the forest after me.  
  
"We can't out run them." I yelled to him as we ran.  
  
"We have to find shelter." I then noticed a building of some sort in the middle of the forest.  
  
"Lets head there."  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
FlamingHero626: Its getting good isn't. First the jewel, now this guy. Who knows what will happen next? Well, I do, but I am the author. Please review 


	6. The Meeting of Thunder

Chapter 6 The Meeting of Thunder  
  
We headed in side the building. It seemed old on the outside but new on the inside. We saw many candles, and with that, we thought this was a temple or shrine of some sort. We didn't meet anyone when we were walking through this huge place. After our search of the front part of the shrine, we came to a walk way to the back. We walked across, but as Brad stepped across, someone yelled, "STOP!" With in minutes, we were surrounded by what we thought were monks.  
  
"Do not take another step into this holy place dark one."  
  
"Dark one? What did we do to you?" I asked, sword in hand.  
  
"You are free to pass," He said to me. "But he is not." He pointed to Brad.  
  
"Why can't I pass?" Brad asked.  
  
"Dark ones are not allowed to enter. We will use force if necessary to keep him out."  
  
"But-" Brad cut me off.  
  
"Alex, explore ahead and come back to tell me. I can wait here." I gave him, a ' Are you sure?' look and he nodded. With that, I limped my way forward. I looked back and a row of monks sat in front of my companion. I followed one of the monks to a throne room. The throne was made of stone with jewels imbedded into it. On ether side of the throne were gold torches.  
  
"Where is your leader?"  
  
"She will be with you in a moment. Till then, let us tend to your wound." With in minutes, my side was bandaged up.  
  
"Why did you call my friend back there a dark one?"  
  
"His element was darkness. We will not allow darkness to take over this peaceful place."  
  
"Element?"  
  
"Yes, element. Everything in this world has an element of ether Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Light, Dark, and Thunder. There are few creatures in this world that have no element at all."  
  
"What element is mine?"  
  
"You are fire." Taking this to mind, someone came running in.  
  
"What is wrong?" the monk asked.  
  
"Jacqueline is gone!" Everyone then went into a frenzy. In the confusion, I headed back to Brad. When I met up with him, He had a little girl with him. She was 4'5, had black shoulder length hair with brown eyes. She wore black pants with a purple vest. A gold band with a purple stone was worn around her head.  
  
"Is this your girl friend?" I asked as I approached them.  
  
"Ha Ha, very funny." He responded.  
  
"Let me go." She wined.  
  
"Why should he?" I asked.  
  
"I don't want to be caught, please let me go before they come."  
  
"Who are they?" But as Brad asked this, three monks came from behind us.  
  
"Thank the gods. You found her." One of them said.  
  
"This is Jacqueline?!" I asked with shock.  
  
"Care to fill me in here?" Brad asked.  
  
"She is their leader." Now Brad was the one with the shock look.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you. We are lucky that you two were here. We will feast in your honor tonight." He said. Then the other two monks took Jacqueline away. As they took her away, I saw the sadden look on her face.  
  
That night, we feasted like we were kings. After the feast, we headed to the entrance. We thought that we may want to practice encase we encounter Bounty Hunter again. I must say, Brad is better then I thought. During one of our breaks, I realized that we were being watched.  
  
"Brad, some one is here besides us." I whispered.  
  
"Where is he?" I point behind a stone pillar. He nodded and walked over to it. He acted like he would pass it but he turned around and grabbed the person. He pulled the person into the light. It was Jacqueline.  
  
"So our spy is the leader of the monks. What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I came to watch you guys fight."  
  
"We don't fight. We practice." Brad said.  
  
"Why?" We then told her what has happened to us, not saying anything about the jewels. After we finished our peace, she stared at us wide eyed.  
  
"That is very exciting." She said. I then noticed that her jewel on her tiara (the gold band around her head) was glowing and Brad's jewel in his pouch was glowing, as well as my chest.  
  
"What is with you chest?" She asked me. I started to walk away.  
  
"Ah, I am going to take a walk." I headed to the forest. I wondered around until I came to a lake. The bright moon reflected off the water. I took my chest plate off, revealing my chest and my jewel. I then looked into the water. I really changed over the past two months. I am not skinny anymore but have muscles that a 30 year old would have. My dark brown hair looks almost black now and my red eyes don't have the shine that they use to. I have changed. I have changed from a weak little farm boy to a strong brave warrior. I went to the lake to wash my face. After washing my face off, I heard something from behind me. I took my sword and stood in a ready position.  
  
"Who's there?" I yelled. From out of the bushes, Jaqueline stood before me.  
  
"So it is true." She said in a low voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked, putting my chest plate back on.  
  
"Brad told me why you left. I didn't think it was true, but now that I see it was my own eyes...."  
  
"You think I am a freak, right?"  
  
"No, I think..."  
  
"Well you are wrong. I am a freak. I can't go back to my family. I am surprise that Brad hasn't abandon me yet."  
  
"Will you just shut up for a minute?" I looked into her eyes.  
  
"Ok. I see it being hard for you but you can't look at it as a handy cap." I then noticed that her jewel was glowing again. My chest started to light up too.  
  
"Brad told me why they light up. They have a power of some sort. I guess they only glow when they are near other jewels like it."  
  
"I guess you are a chosen one then." She then gave me a confused look.  
  
"What do you mean by chosen one?"  
  
"Remember when we told you when I got hit by that arrow?" She nodded her head.  
  
"When I was out, this big red dragon came to me in a dream. He said that I was next in line for some type of power. What kind, we don't know, but he said there are others with this power. Brad and myself are some of these people. We think these jewels are the source for this power, but we have yet to learn how to use it." She then sat down, taking to thought of what I just side.  
  
"Come on kid. We better head back." I said to her as I headed out of the forest.  
  
The morning came, the sunlight hitting my face as I woke up. I put my gear on and met Brad at the entrance.  
  
"What are we going to do about Bounty Hunter? For all we know, he could be standing out there right now." I ask him.  
  
"I wonder if there is another way out of here."  
  
"There is." We turned around and saw Jaqueline standing there.  
  
"Are you going to tell us?" Brad asked. She pointed to a huge stone that she was standing next to.  
  
"Under this stone, there is a passageway that ends miles from here. I found it when I was trying to escape." She said.  
  
"Lets see if this is true." So, Brad and I pushed the stone and under it was a stairway.  
  
"Thank you." Brad said after he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Bewared, there maybe monsters down there. Be careful."  
  
"I will keep that in mind. Thanks." With that, I headed into the passage way after Brad.  
  
********************************************************  
  
FlamingHero626: I would first off like to thank my only reviewer at this moment, Aerena. Thank you for reviewing it, and I am honored that it got into your favorite story list. Sorry about the e-mail. Anyway, now the heroes are going underground. Isn't that going to be fun? Please send in reviews. 


	7. Passageway, a New Traveling Buddy

Chapter 7 Passageway, a New Traveling Buddy  
  
We headed into the passageway, weapons ready. The dripping of water and the shushing of water filled our ears as we continued further into the tunnel.  
  
"You think we should have brought her with us?" Brad asked as we walked. I looked at him if he was crazy.  
  
"What? She does have a jewel and it seemed that she didn't want to stay there."  
  
"True, but we can't take care of her. What if a monster shown up? We don't know if she can fight. She may have a jewel but a child should not be around people like us." With that said, we entered a chamber of some sort. In the center, a giant rock spike hung, almost touching the ground. Moss clenched to the ceiling. I then felt a breeze.  
  
"Did you feel that?" I asked.  
  
"Feel what?"  
  
"That breeze, didn't feel that breeze?"  
  
"What are you talking about? There can't be a breeze down here." He then started to walk pass the giant spike. As he was walking pass, I noticed that the moss from the ceiling was moving toward him.  
  
"Brad! The moss!" I yelled to him. He saw the moss move toward him and he cut it before it got any closer. I then felt another breeze and it felt like it was coming from the big spike. I looked toward it. I then realized it wasn't a spike but a rock monster. Its arms were the moss on the ceiling and its eyes were tentacles that were also made out of moss.  
  
"Me will eat you!" It said, its jaggier rock teeth being shown as it talked. It then attacked us with its moss like arms. I hacked and slashed at it, but his arm kept coming at me. It seemed that the arm wasn't getting shorter. I took a quick look at Brad. It seemed that he was having as much luck as I was at getting pass this thing, but that quick look was all the monster need. It grabbed me with its wet, slimy hands and lowered me towards its mouth.  
  
"No! Alex!" Brad yelled, but he got hit to the ground by the other moss arm. Thinking that this was the end, I closed my eyes and waited. I then felt something whiz by me. The monster screamed in pain and he dropped me to the ground.  
  
"Use some burn outs on its arms. Do it quickly!" A familiar voice said behind me. Not going against its orders, I took two burn outs from my pouches and threw them at the monster's arms. The arms went a blaze and the monster screamed in pain. I ran to Brad. I had put him on my back, which was quit a task, and carried him out of the passageway. We exited the passageway and entered a forest. I took Brad off my back and leaded him against a tree. I then lay on the ground, waiting for Brad to wake up.  
  
'Hope he wakes up soon.' I thought. I then heard something in the bushes. I stood ready, my sword in hand. The thing moved again, and I charged it. I knocked the person over and dragged him into the light. It was Jacqueline.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"What does it look like? I am running away again."  
  
"Why are you running away anyway?"  
  
"I don't want to live in a temple all my life. I want to go out and see the world. Plus," She looked at me with a sly look on her face.  
  
"If you don't take me with you, I can say that you two kidnapped me for a ransom."  
  
"You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh yes I would."  
  
"What is with all the yelling?" we looked to were the voice came from. Brad was standing up, looking at the two of us.  
  
"Brad, we can't take her with us."  
  
"Why not?" She questioned.  
  
"You are a child. We can't do jobs, fight monsters, and protect you all the time."  
  
"He does have a point." Brad said.  
  
"Who says you have to protect me? I can fight."  
  
"Yeah? With what?"  
  
"My fists are my weapons."  
  
"Ok, so you can fight, big deal. So can we."  
  
"Want to fight me?" I would not normally fight little kids, but she was really getting on my nerves.  
  
"Bring it on, tiny!" I started to take my sword out but Brad stopped me.  
  
"What's up? Why you stop me?"  
  
"She can come along." I gave him a shocked look. She on the other hand was jumping for joy.  
  
"Oh thank you, thank you." She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.  
  
"OK, fine, she can come, but you are responsible for her."  
  
"OK." He nodded.  
  
'How do I know I that I am going to regret this?' I thought as I started to head up the road.  
  
"Come on you two. Lets go." I said.  
  
"Oh, guys. Can you do me a favor?" I turned around and looked at Jacqueline.  
  
"Depends on the favor." I said.  
  
"Alex!" Brad yelled at me. I gave a 'What?' look. He then turned to Jacqueline.  
  
"What is the favor?"  
  
"Can you two call me Blitz? I don't want people to know who I am and they will find out if you two keep calling me Jacqueline."  
  
"OK, Lets go Tiny." I said.  
  
"It's Blitz!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
FireSamurai626: Hey everyone. I am going to slowly update this one from now on. I am not saying that I am going to give up on this but I have 4 stories I am typing right now. Yes, you read right, 4 stories I am typing at once. I haven't really been working on this one cuz I have been working on my 'Twin Elements' story. Sorry again, but I am really going to update even slower next week cuz school starts for me (I am only 13). So, PLEASE don't give me reviews to update sooner cuz I am going to start to be overwhelmed between school and my stories. Anyway, thanks you to my new review, YamiJeff. Thank you. Now I got two reviewers, yeah! 


End file.
